


Mobile Card Game

by WanderingSoulofTime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoulofTime/pseuds/WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: Monsters have finally broken the barrier, being free to explore the surface world. Though, things aren't exactly the best for monsterkind, as they're treated like villains the entire duration of their stay. One day, however, a Game designer offers a idea...





	Mobile Card Game

A few weeks had passed since the barriers had broken, though tensions were still relatively high. Monsters had settled into a stable state, though there was some occasional backlash, one occasional pile of dust being found in alleys.

 

Though fear and worry plagued monsterkind, a human came up with a solution, to try and ease things.

 

A few knocks upon the door, a few questions, answers, and even some small poses. Not long after, a small game made its way through the city. It was quiet at first, few handfuls of kids and adults playing the game. It wasn’t really detailed or big, just a small card game involving monsters and some humans.

 

Though, it did ease the relationship a bit more between the two. Occasionally, one human would approach a monster, looking at awe at them. Things began to settle into a more gentle pattern, less dust staining the streets, more people socializing with one another.

 

For a while, all was calm and at peace. Though, as most things, peace never lasts for long.

 

The game quickly changed, old cards being replaced almost daily. Money being asked to purchase cosmetics and shiny skins. It was a standard mobile practice at the time, so nothing really bad happened at first.

 

Though there were rumors of unusual attacks. Monsters found themselves outcast even moros, as their stats in-game seemed to make them targets of more bullying. Likewise, some of the more powerful monsters became hunted and hounded like animals.

 

There was even an attempt to take out the good King’s life at one point. The reasoning?

 

“So that your card becomes more valuable and powerful!” The teen was thrown into jail, more for a mental problem then anything inherently having to do with the game...right?

 

Over time the drama ensuing the game started to escalate. Monsters started asking the maker to remove their images, yet it was denied due to “signing the contract.”

 

There wasn’t much anyone could do. Slowly, the city became akin to a battleground, a hunt for monsters once again, only this time due to a game rather than past relations.

 

It had reached a point, where the gamemaker’s building caught on fire one evening.

 

Conflicting reports come from both sides. Monsters claimed humans did it, while humans claimed that monsters were casting magic into it, but no one had any solid proof. Thankfully, the owner of the game survived, though things were far from over.

 

As a precaution, the gamemaker was now surrounded by a entourage of Guards. Both humans and monsters stood by his side as he continued development of the game, despite many protests.   
  
Though, the guards never lasted long. They slowly resigned from the post, new guards taking their place, but even those guards left not long after. When questioned as to why, they all gave similar responses.   
  
“It just wasn’t worth it.” 

  
The gamemaker made less frequent visits to the outside world, using his hired guard in his place. Slowly, he phased out of existence from the human world, becoming nothing but a shadowy, shady figure to the world.   
  
Issues were rising up more and more as the days flew by. Monsters began to protest to the guards about the ingame currency. Though it wasn’t used for anything but vanity, they found it a affront for their skins to be used for financial gain.   
  
Not much had changed. The body count slowly reached a plateau. Action was finally called upon by Asgore himself, along with the current Mayor of the city.   
  
“For many months now, we have done nothing as this game has caused our city to fight with one another.” Asgore started, looking amongst the sea of people before him. “Many of our kind have been slain, hunted, and threatened over the past year alone.”   
  
“We originally dismissed the game itself, because it seems absurd. Going to war over a game? Ludicrous.” The mayor spoke, letting out a very long sigh. “Yet, here we are today, with the monster’s death count being record high since the barrier had broken. All because of some numbers on a screen.”   
  
There was mutterings through the crowds, some accusations being made from friend to friend.   
  
“I’ve seen my kind hunted down due to lower stats, being too strong, or whatever belief people spew as they attack. They had this odd belief that we controlled the stats of the game itself.” He let out a low growl as he slammed a red trident into the ground. “And we have other monsters, being put in uncomfortable situations with some of the `vanity` options the game has offered. Money that goes directly to the gamemaker, not to the monsters themselves.”   
  
“It's ridiculous how people have become.” The mayor stated. “Killing a living, breathing, thing? Fighting, stalking some of your fellow man? Hell, let’s not forget the whole attempted assassination of the king some time back!”   
  
“It is foolish, i admit, to put the entirety of the blame to the game itself.” Asgore spoke, his eyes giving a sharp glare through the audience. “Rather, blame should be cast to those who have taken action because of the game. Those who kill and murder with the only justification being that.” He gestured to the right, two separate police forces standing by. “If you wish to report any known culprits, speak with our officers.”   
  
“We can’t deny that the game has caused a significant amount of grief. From profiting off suffering, to being silent about how the game’s stats even worked. Even something as small as a disclaimer would’ve fixed many a issue we have now.”   
  
“So with this, the game will be removed shortly from all stores. Its servers hosted here will be taken down, and some further action will follow.”   
  
This however was followed by several, small scale explosions tearing through the new gamemaker’s building. Shrapnel fell and people screamed as the building and debris fell around them. Many monsters protected the humans, shields of magic and will being focused around keeping others safe.   
  
It would be a blessing were there no casualties, but sadly there were a few. A human child, no older than 7 was killed in the ensuing chaos. She had shoved a smaller monster out of the way, sparing her from death. The surviving Monster’s family donated as much gold as they could to give the human a wonderful, yet somber, funeral.   
  
Monsters were turned to dust as debris shattered them. Ten monsters were lost in the rubble, many of them sacrificing their lives for others. Humans dug through the dust and rebar, digging out friends and monster alike.   
  
An investigation was launched. Plans from the building revealed it to be intentionally built with weak point in certain floors. Not a budget cut, more like intentional, structural faults.   
  
Unsurprisingly, the game’s servers went offline following this. The gamemaker wasn’t found, his residence devoid of all life.   
  


Things slowly went back to normal over the following months, many monsters glad the ordeal was over, while humans began to apologize for the actions of the depraved.   
  
It was only a year following the building’s collapse that some new information was dug up on the gamemaker. He was arrested recently, found hiding on a ship to some foreign land. He was eventually sentenced to life in prison, where he awaits to this day.


End file.
